The Dark Side of Sunshine
by Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty
Summary: Jetspeed is second best to the deputy, Runningspirit, who happens to be his best friend. Shadepaw has to deal with the predjudice between her mentor and their deputy. Whilst an unseen foe prepares to strike from the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jetspeed could not believe that Tigerfang was dead. Nothing but the absense of the rise and fall of the ginger cat's flank betrayed the horrible truth. Now ThunderClan was without a deputy.

As carefully as he could, Jetspeed picked up his deputy and carried him back to camp. Shocked murmurs ran through the cats. Anquished yowls and pitiful moans erupted. A beautiful silver she-cat was looking perticularly grim. Tigerfang had been her mate.

Jetspeed layed Tigerfang comfortably in the middle of the camp. He licked the tom's forehead for the last time.

"Jetspeed." called a cat. Jetspeed turned, his black fur ruffling. It was Commettail. The beautiful blue-gray she-cat came over to him. He burried his head into her fur.

"It wasn't your fault." she cooed.

"Yeah Jetspeed." said another cat, a large ginger tom. "it wasnt.

"I know Runningspirit." sighed Jetspeed. "But, he was my father." his voice grew hoarse. Commettail pressed herself closer to him. "I'd better speak with Goldenstar." he added. Licking Commettail on the head, he went over to a dumbstruck gold tom.

"Tigerfang is dead." said the cat.

"That's is not all." said Jetspeed, dipping his head to the elderly leader. "He was killed by a rogue." More shocked murmurs ran through the sorrow stricken cats.

"Rogues?" said Goldenstar, his head rising.

"Enough of them to take over ThunderClan." said Jetspeed , declining his head. Goldenstar regained his cool.

"We must prepare for battle!" he cried. Yowls of agreement rose from the cats. "I will appoint the new deputy by moonrise, as tradition." he added. Jetspeed went over to say goodbye to Tigerfang. Runningspirit and Commettail came beside him.

"Are there really enough rogues to take over the Clan?" asked a smal gray kit. Jetspeed licked her on the cheek.

"I think we'll be able to ward them off, Shadekit." he said. Shadekit ran over to her sister, Spottedkit, and they went back to the nursery. Jetspeed went over to his mother.

The beautiful silver she-cat was curled up beside Tigerfang, grooming his fur for his journey to StarClan. "Jetspeed." she whispered. He pressed himself close to her.

"Everything will be okay." he cooed.

Goldenstar had jumped on top of the HighRock to appoint the new deputy. The cats Gathered around. A small patrol of cats were lifting Tigerfang's body, ready to take him to his final resting place.

"Runningspirit will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." said Goldenstar.

Jetspeed felt the absense of his friends flank as he rose up to the Highrock. Commettail pushed herself so close to him that he could hear her heart beating.

The black tom backed away slightly. Commettail looked at him with her icey blue eyes. The light of a thousand Moonstone's shone through them. He then pushed himself back over to her. She rested her head on his shoulder, purring contently.

Runningspirit got on the Highrock and said something. Jetspeed could not remember whatever it was. All remembered of that night was the loss of his father, and the finding of his new love.

_It going to be okay. _he told himself again. With a glance over at Commettail, he thought that, perhaps it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Another chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

Jetspeed was cold as he woke up. The nest where Runningspirit slept was empty. He had oviously gotten up much earlier. _He is the deputy now. _he reasoned.

Stretching, he saw his ginger friend exicting the nursery. Flickeringfire, a handsome ginger tom, went over to greet the deputy. He dipped his head to Runningspirit.

The smallest sign symbolized something new for Jetspeed. Runningspirit was the _deputy._ He now had bigger responsibility than any of the warriors. Shaking his head, Jetspeed went over to hsi friend.

"Hey Runningspirit." said Jetspeed, giving his friend a playful nudge. One of the elders gasped. Jetspeed backed away, embarressed. "Want to go huntin?" muttered the black tom.

"I can't. I have to organize the patrols." said Runningspirit. "Will you go though and bring some fresh kill for the elders. All the apprentices are busy?"

"Sure." said Jetspeed. He walked away towards the gorse tunnel.

_Feeding the elders?_ he thought. If the apprentices were busy, shouldn't he send out a younger warrior, like Icefang, Coldwater, or Flickeringfire? Why would he send his most expieirenced warrior out doing apprentices duty? He walked right into Commettail, and her apprentice Mossypaw.

"Hello." said Jetspeed. His paws prickled as he saw the beautiful she-cat agian.

"Hi Jetspeed." replied the gray-blue she-cat.

"I have to hunt, wanna come?" asked Jetspeed hopefully.

"Sure." she mewoed. "Mossypaw, go tend to the elders okay?" she asked.The small hazel she-cat behind he nodded.

Jetspeed led the way out of camp. He took the she-cat over to Sunningrocks, were it would be warm despite the leaf-bare winds. He scented a rabbit.

Going into a hunting crouch, the tom crept up on the furry creature. He leapt and killed it with one bite. Carrying it back to Commettail, he noticed how she looked at him.

"Um, Good catch." she said, looking shy. 'Oh no!" she cried.

"What is it?" he said, sharply looking around for rogues.

"No, its, I said I go find Shallowpaw and Icefang, I'll have to go." she said sadly.

"Its okay, we'll go hunting another time." he said. She nodded and bonded away. Jetspeed felt lonely and cold without her. He went out to find another catch.

He spotted a squirrel. He crept up on it. The squirrel began to run towards the nearest tree. Jetspeed followed. He didnt notice the branch covered in snow, or the patch of ice. He fell, speeding towards the frozen river.

He smashed through the ice into the cold, black water. His whole body turned to ice. His paws and side were bleeding from the impact with the ice. Cold water rushed into his body. He leaped to the section of stable ice. Panting with the effort, he lunged for the bank. He collapsed onto it, unable to move.

His body ached with cold and pain. The wetness that seeped through him chilled his bones. Blood welled out through him. Someone had to find him, or he was going to die.

It seemed like hours until he heard hustling in the bushes. A gray tom came out chasing a rabbit. It was Graypaw. He spotted Jetspeed and cried for help. A gray she-cat came rushing to his side. It was Icefang, Commettail's sister.

"Don't move him." said Icefang, trying to stay calm. "Graypaw, go get Dawningsun. Hurry." Jetspeed heard Graypaw leave. His vision began to blurr. Graypaw retunred in minutes with the medicine cat.

"Jetspeed? Jetspeed, can you hear me?" she meowed.

Jetspeed tried to answer, or at least shake his head, but all he could do was let out a pitiful moan. He tried to stand up, but he couln't feel his legs. He felt teeth grip his scruff. Dawningsun and Icefang carried him back to camp.

He could not see. He heard cats gasping at him. He could faintly hear Goldenstar ask what happened. He was laid in Dawningsun's den. All he wanted was for the pain to end.

Dawningsun began to lick his fur the wrong way. He felt the blood begin to circulate again. His vision came back.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"R-R-Ri-v-v-ver."he mewoed. "cooollld."

"You'll be alright." she cooed. "Just hang on. I'll give you some poppy seeds after I treat your wounds." she said.

She used several herbs. Some stung, or burned, but he didnt care. Finally, after hours, she was done. She got up.

"I have to talk to Goldenstar, I'll be right back." she said. She left. He heard voices outside.

"Cant I see him for a minute?" said a voice. He recongnized it as Commettail's.

"Fine." he heard Dawningsun say. He was happy that she did.

In came Commettail. Her eyes were huge and moist, as if she had been crying. Her fur was on end. She layed down next to him.

"Jetspeed." she whimpered.

"It's alright." he whispered.

"I never should have left you." she cried.

"Its alright." he repeated. Dawningsun came back. She put several black seeds next to him. He thanked her a licked them up.

"Goodnight." mewoed Commettail. He nodded to her. She curled up next to him and began to groom him. He fell asleep listening to her purr.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jetspeed woke up very stiff. Commettail had left. Dawningsun was out, probaly collecting herbs. Runningspirit was beside him.

"You scared me." he meowed, smiling at his old friend. "Be careful next time. I can't afford to lose my best friend, let alone my best warrior."

Jetspeed tried to sit up. His muscles groaned. "How long till I'm okay?" he asked.

"A moon." said Dawningsun suddently,a bundle of herbs in her mouth. "Runningspirit, I had to go into ShadowClan to get these herbs, but I'll need them if you ever want Jetspeed to walk again." she said.

"As long as you were careful." said Runningspirit. "Rest up." he said to Jetspeed and then left. Dawningsun came over to him.

"How come I cant walk?" he asked her.

"You're to weak. Maybe by later today you'll be able to." she replied. _A whole moon._ he thought. _How am I supposed to last it?_

But Dawningsun was right. By the end of the day, he was able to limp around. He saw Commettail by the fresh-kill pile. He went over to her.

"You're alright!" she sighed. 'I thought I'd never speak to you again."

"Well, I'm fine." he muttered, embarressed at how worried she had been about him.

"Would, would you like to eat?" she asked.

"Sure." said Jetspeed instantly, not thinking of anything he'd rather do. He tried to incline his head to grab a thrush, but an injruy to his shoulder disabled that. Smiling, Commettail picked it up for him.

Jetspeed hobbled around camp for so many days that he lost count. Runningspirit visited him ofr the first few, but then stopped. But it was Commettail whom he really wanted to see.

Every minute with the she-cat seemed to last a life-time. Everything seemed so much happier, and more enjoyable. Jetspeed longed to feel the touch of her soft fur.

Just then, Commettail came back from her patrol. Her siblings, Coldwater and Icefang, were beside her. Jetspeed came up to greet him.

"Hello Coldwater, Icefang, Commettail." he said. He spoke Commettail's name last because he didn't want it to be so obvious.

"Hi, Jetspeed." said Commettail polietly.

"Well, I said I'd go hunting with Flickeringfire-" started Icefang.

"And I have to go out with Dustpaw-" explained Coldwater.

"So I guess we'll see you later?" Icefang stated.

"Definitley. Commettail, would you liek to eat?" meowed Jetspeed.

"I guess." sighed Commettail, her eyes sparkling with mischief. The cats departed. Jetspeed and Commettail walked over to the fresh-kill pile. They stared into eachother eyes.

"Suddently, I'm, not so hungry." blurted Jetspeed.

"Me neither." agreed Commettail.

Jetspeed curled his tail with hers and lead the way. They left the camp and did not come back until way after the sun fell down.

o00o0oo00o0o

Icefang approached the ginger tom fearfully. Clearing her throat, she stepped up to him and asked him to go hunting.

"Sure." the tom repiled.Icefang followed him out to the gorse tunnel.

"So," Flickeringfire started. He sprang suddently and caught a mouse. Icefang purred.

"Good catch." she meowed gently.

"Thanks. Your turn." the orange tom told her, his tail flicking towards some trees.

"You wanna make this a competion?" Icefang said.

"You asked for it." Flickeringfire replied happily. Both cats darted apart and started to hunt.

Icefang chased a rabbit and stopped suddently as she remembered that Jetspeed had been doing the same thing when he fell. She turned away from the river and decided to head over towards the Owl Tree instead. A large snow hare was curled agaisnt it. She stalked over towards it.

"_Beware of the enemy that comes rarely." _

"What?" Icefang said suddently. Was a rabbit talking to her?

The large white hare turned to face her. Icefang suddently saw beauty in his body, and did not wish to kill it.

_"Quarter past the moon, when Darkness falls over the sun, innocent blood will be spilt. Forest life as known will end. Beware. The Hunters will become the Hunted." _ the rabbit spoke.

"What?" Icefang gasped. A rabbit was warning her of danger?

_"Beware. For evil lurks, on during the Dark Side of Sunshine."_

**Should I keep going? I think I will. Maybe. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So, you reviewers have insisted, and so I shall continue.**

**Disclaimer: What kind of thirteen year old would own a succesful book seires?**

Jetspeed's injury was now better. Dawningsun had given him the all clear, and so he walked over to the warriors den. A new apprentice, Dustpaw, was dragging some fresh-kill.

"Oh Hi Jetspeed!" purred the cat. "I was just about to bring this for you, Silverclaw, and Dreamcloud."

Jetspeed stopped in mid step. "Sil-Silverclaw and Dreamcloud are _elders." _ he studdered.

"Aren't you too?" Dustpaw asked, confused.

"No!" hissed Jetspeed.

"Oh, well.. you haven't been in duty for a while.."

"I think you would have been _out of duty for a while _too if you fell down a cliff into a frozen river and nearly died." snarled Jetspeed.

"I'm sorry." whimpered Dustpaw. He then hurried over to the elders den. Jetspeed shook himslef.

"What was _that _ all about?" asked Runningspirit, walking over to him.

"He thought I was and _elder_." Jetspeed growled.

"Well, he can't blame him. After your injury, your gonna have to retire right?" Runningspirit said.

"_Retire?_" Jetspeed gasped. "I've just been given the all clear to go back to being a warrior!"

"Well, I don't know about that!" sighed Runningspirit. "I'll have to consult with Goldenstar and Dawningsun. I, along with Goldenstar, was asuming that you were retiring."

"Consult with Goldenstar? Runningspirit, this is me! Its Jetspeed! We trained together! Can't you at least put in a good word for me?" Jetspeed hissed.

"You see, I can't let friendship come between my duties.." Runningspirit started.

"Don't play that way with me."snarled Jetspeed. "Don't act like you're such a better warrior!"

"Well,"

Jetspeed stalked away. How could Runningspirit be acting this way? And, how could he be expected to join the elders? He wished Commettail was around. After a very long time, Jetspeed returned to camp.

Goldenstar had apparently just summoned the Clan for a meeting. Everyone was gathered around him.

"I have spoken with Dawningsun and Runningspirit about Jetspeed." he said. Jetspeed bristled. How could Goldenstar talk to them about his future, without even considing in him? "Dawningsun told me that he is able to continue warrior duties. Runningspirit, however, disagrees."

"What?" asked Jetspeed suddently. All the Clan turned to look at him. Runningspirit held his head high. "Goldenstar! I can't join the eldes! I'm fine!"

"You may see it that way." Runningspirit said.

"Silence!" yowled Goldenstar. "If Jetspeed wishes to continue his warrior duties, than I have come to a conclusion. He is still a young cat. If his father, bless his grave, was still alive, not even he would have been an elder. Therefor, I am allowing him to continue."

"Thank you." Jetspeed muttered.

"In addition," continued Goldenstar. "I would like to chose Jetspeed as a mentor to one of Lilypad's kits. Come forth, Shadekit."

Jetspeed gasped. He had been a mentor once, to Flickeringfire. But he would really like to be a mentor to Shadekit. The smokey gray she-cat was very enthusiastic.

"Until this apprentice has earned her warrior name, she shall be known as Shadepaw. Jetspeed, you are a warrior of great skill, loyalty, experience, and bravery. I hope you pass on these excellent qualities on to Shadepaw." Goldenstar yowled.

Jetspeed nodded and stepped forward to little Shadepaw. The dark she-cat was quivering with excitment. Jetspeed touched noses to her.

"Dawn patrol tomorrow." said Runningspirit suddently, brushing past the two.

"You heard him." smiled Jetspeed.

"I'll go to get some sleep." laughed Shadepaw. The apprentice was very smart for her age. "I can't wait to tell all my friends that I have _Jetspeed _as my mentor." Her eyes twinkled with amuesment as she headed off to her den.

Jetspeed let out a contented sigh. Shadepaw was boasting to the other apprentices about him, and Goldenstar had called him brave! This day couldn't get any better, but it was about to.

Jetspeed smiled suddently as a formiliar scent reached his nose. Tail twitching, he got up and padded over to Commettail.

"Hey." he purred, rubbing agaisnt her.

"Let's go out by the ravine." she said suddently.

"Ok," said Jetspeed, his eyes clouded with confusion.

"Um, well, I'm havign your kits." Commettail mutterd quietly when they reached the ravine.

"Really?" gasped Jetspeed.

"You're upset?' Commettail whispered.

"Never!" Jetspeed said forcfully, rubbing his muzzle agaisnt her belly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Commettail blinked.

"I have never had a better day." sighed Jetspeed.

"I can believe that." purred Commettail.

**Ahh, the romance!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Having a bit of.. hmm.. whats the word.. oh yeah,... WRITER'S BLOCK!! gasp. I'm focasing a bit more on Tigerstar's Curse: Longtail's Story, Destinies: The Heart of a Warrior, and StarClan Idol. So sorry, but, if I get some more reviews, or hits, I'll update faster!!!**

Jetspeed was really starting to like being a warrior again. But his state of optimism did not last for long.

First of all, Runningspirit was still acting superior to him. The deputy seemed very disappointed that Goldenstar had praised Jetspeed as one of the best warrior's in the Clan. And, he also seemed rather jealous that Shadepaw was Jetspeed's apprentice, not his.

Also, some of the Clan weren't excepting him as they usually did. He was never chosen to patrol anymore. When he asked Runningspirit why, the great deputy had said that he was 'still recovering' and that he 'shouldn't be too active.' It was as if everyone was expecting him to keel over before their very eyes.

But one of his major disappointments happened a moon into Shadepaw training. A Gathering was approaching, and Runningspirit had chosen neither Shadepaw or Jetspeed to go. Jetspeed felt bad for Shadepaw, who had been sure that it would be her first Gathering. Jetspeed was going to confront Runningspirit about this.

"Why aren't you allowing Shadepaw to go to the Gathering? Just yesterday Goldenstar was saying how advanced she was!" Jetspeed told the deputy.

"Goldenstar only said that to make you feel for confident. It's obious that you can't keep up with her." Runningspirit said.

"What are you talking about?" gasped Jetspeed.

"Just yesterday, Shadepaw and Graypaw went hunting. Shadepaw had only caught a squirrel. Graypaw caught three sparrows." Runningspirt said.

"Those sparrows were babies! A blinde kit could have caught them! And Graypaw's four moons into his training! Shadepaw's only one!" Jetspeed growled.

"Which is why I chose Graypaw to go instead of her. He has more expeirence." Runningspirit explained.

"He's been to the last _three_ Gatherings! It'll be his warrior ceremony soon! Why couldn't you let Shadepaw go?" Jetspeed asked, trying to stay calm. "How come I'm not going?"

"Well, FourTrees is a pretty far trip for a cat in your condtion. Why not just rest tonight-"

"I don't have a condtion!" snarled Jetspeed. "I'm going to take Shadepaw hunting, and we she fills your belly tonight, maybe you'll have a better answer to who goes to the Gathering!"

And with that, Jetspeed spun away from his deputy without as much as a dip of his head. He called at the entrace to the apprentice den. Shadepaw was not there. He walked over to the elders. He realized that Shadepaw would definatley not be in her den. She would rather spend her time tending to the elders, or helping out Dawningsun in the medicine cat's den.

"Shadepaw!" he called, sticking his head into the elders den. The smokey-gray apprentice looked up at her mentor.

"Hey Jetspeed!" she purred.

"Wanna hunt?" he asked.

"Sure." she replied simply. She said goodbye to the elders, promising to come and visit them again tomorrow.

"I talked to Runningspirit." Jetspeed started.

"Am I going to the Gathering?" she asked hopefully. The way the excitment flooded to her eyes made him even more upset.

"He thinks that you aren't as good of a hunter as Graypaw." Jetspeed smiled. "Let's prove him wrong."

"My pleasure." purred Shadepaw happily. She exited camp with him and began to hunt.

By sundown, the two returned to camp. Jetspeed told Shadepaw to tkae her catch straihgt to Runningspirit. Jetspeed watched as she did.

Shadepaw took the fresh-kill over to the stump where Runningspirit was eating. Jetspeed saw her murmur a few words to him. He looked a bit shocked, a muttered something in reuturn. Shadepaw smiled politley and went over to the elders den. Runningspirit shot him a dirty look.

Jetspeed bonded over to Shadepaw.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"No." she sighed. "He thinks that you caught the prey for me." The disappointment in her voice made Jetspeed feel hollow inside.

"You are going to the Gathering." Jetspeed said fiercley, anger causing his blood to pound in his ears. He strolled past Runningspirit and entered Goldenstar's den.

"Jetspeed! Why aren't you eating? I told Runningspirit yesterday to tell you and Shadepaw that you could go to the Gathering?"

**Woah... Jetspeed is gonna get real mad at Runningspirit in the next chappie. Its gonna get ugly. Like I said, please, review. Or, spread the word! If I at least see that more than 2 people are reading my story, I'll have some confidence to update sooner!! Do your best!**

**_Mistystream Longtail's Loyalty._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Updating finally. I'm gonna put a little more effort into this story now... got some ideas. This chappie lets you catch up with Icefang, and then it has the Gathering.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, not rich enough to buy warriors.**

Jetspeed blinked in disbelief at his leader. So he and Shadepaw _were _going to the Gathering. That would please Shadepaw. Ohh, but one cat would not be happy.

Jetspeed pushed thoughts of a wild confrontation with Runningspirit to the back of his mind. The last thing he wanted now was a reason for Goldenstar to agree with Runningspirit. No, he would be calm about it, for Shadepaw.

He exited Goldenstar's den in silence. He brushed past Runningspirit without so much as a sideways glance. Most of the cats that were going to the Gathering were already assembling around the Highrock, waiting for Goldenstar. Jetspeed hurried over to the apprentice den.

Shadepaw was inside, gloomily talking with Graypaw and Littlepaw. Littlepaw, a small black and white tom, was murmuring synatheticly to her. He himself was going to the Gathering/

"Shadepaw." he called. The three apprentices jumped up suddently. They had apparently not noticed the warrior was there. "Goldenstar is waiting for us." he said, waiting for her reaction.

She squealed happily. "Now I can come with you!" she said exictivley to Littlepaw.

Graypaw looked sad. "Now I'm staying here alone." he said. Shadepaw went over and gave him a quick lick.

"Don't worry." Littlepaw said. "you'll be here with Runningspirit. you could try to impress him and then you'll be a warrior sooner!"

"Runningspirit's not going?" gasped Jetspeed.

"Yeah." said Littlepaw. Then Jetspeed remembered that Runningspirit was Littlepaw's mentor. He would of course no he was going.

"Let's go." Jetspeed said, with a flick of his tail.

xXxXxXx

Shadepaw's POV

Shadepaw ran hurriedly along the formiliar path to FourTrees. It seemed different though. She had never before had a large patrol with her, and Goldenstar was certanly never with her. Oh, and it was dark, with a glowing full moon lighting up the Silverpelt.

Littlepaw ran on beside her, grunting for her to slow down. She purred happily. Shadepaw could always run the fastest when she was happy.

They paused near FourTrees. Shadepaw breathed in the cool leaf-bare air. She scented that ThunderClan was the last to arrive. Goldenstar flicked his tail and the ThunderClan cats plunged down to FourTrees.

Shadepaw had never seen so many cats gathered at once. She glanced around in awe. Littlepaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. This was his second Gathering.

"Littlepaw!"

Shadepaw turned and saw a group of apprentices, all from WindClan by the scent, caling Littlepaw's name. These cats apparently were his friends.

"Come on." he smiled, gesturing to Shadepaw. The two apprentices ran over to greet the WindClan cats.

Perhaps it was the fierce winds, but WindClan cats seemed much scrawnier that ThunderClan cats.The three WindClan cats hurried over to Littlepaw.

"This is Shadepaw." Littlepaw said loudly. He then gestured to a silver she-cat. "This is Gleamingpaw." he said.

"And I'm Oakpaw!" said a small brown tabby tom.

"I'm Tabbypaw." said a shy little pale tabby she-cat.

"Hey." Shadepaw greeted happily. A yowl from the GreatRock silenced her. She watched as a dark gray tom stepped forward.

"Thats Sootstar, RiverClan leader." whispered Littlepaw. Shadepaw gazed in awe at the huge tom cat.

"RiverClan is doing well, though the snow storm threatens a flood should the thaw come early." He said clearly. "We also announce with deepest sorrow that one of our warriors, Fireclaw, fell through the ice a quarter moon ago and drowned."

Shadepaw gasped. She stared around and spotted a lonley RiverClan she-cat looking forlorn.

"But," Sootstar continued, "We also have two news apprentices, Gorsepaw and Sunpaw." he then backed up and allowed a tortioseshell she-cat to step forward.

"Sorrelstar, of WindClan." said Oakpaw proudly, gazing at his leader.

"WindClan reports that rogues have been scented in our territory." Sorrelstar said clearly.

Shadepaw gasped again. Jetspeed had told her a moon ago about the rogues that were large enough to take over a Clan! They must have come back!

"Though, other than that, we have been blessed with three litters of newborns." she said happily. Now, Goldenstar stepped forward.

"We have some imformation on these rogues." he said loudly. Sorrelstar's eyes widened, as did Oakpaw's. "Shortly after the last Gathering, one of our warriors, Tigerfang, was slaughtered by a pack of rogues."

Shadepaw heard gasps of outrage. Tigerfang had been a very popular deputy. "Tigerfang's son, Jetspeed, is the inly other witness to these rogues."

"Can you describe them?" called a burly WindClan tom, who had a large and apparently new scar across his face.

"Our deputy, Mooneyes." Oakpaw muttered to her. "He's my mentor."

Jetspeed stood up. "The leader goes by the name of Jagged." he said.

"Those are the same rogues!" cried Sorrelstar. "They attacked us a quarter moon ago!"

Shadepaw now noticed that the shy apprentice, Tabbypaw, had a very ugly wound on her shoulder. Oakpaw had a small nick in his ear. She feld symathy for them.

Goldenstar flicked his tail. "Something must be done about them. Perhaps we should send a group of cats, from all Clans, to help drive them away?"

Mutters of agreement rippled through the Clans. But the final leader on the Rock stood up at these words.

"Thats Drizzelstar, the ShadowClan leader." growled Littlepaw. By his tone, Shadepaw suspected trouble.

"The rogues are WindClan's problem! Why should we risk our warriors to aid them when the rogues dont sevr us any harm?"

A few ShadowClan cats yowled in agreement. Sootstar stood up now.

"They have attacked ThunderClan and WindClan already. They must be stopped, Drizzelstar!" he shouted. RiverClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan howled their agrement.

"Until they directly bother ShadowClan, we will take no part in this!" snarled Drizzelstar. Without another word, he leaped from the GreatRock, and his warriors surrounded him, preparing to leave.

"Bye." Shadepaw said, turning to Tabbypaw, Gleamingpaw, and Oakpaw.

"Bye." Oakpaw said gloomily.

Shadepaw and Littlepaw hurried over to where Jetspeed, Icefang, Flickeringfire, Dawningsun, and Reedtail were waiting. Goldenstar was huddled with Sootstar and Sorrelstar, who were all nodding. All three leaders leaped from the rock.

Goldenstar didnt say a word on the return journey.

xXxXxXx

Icefang's POV

Icefang hurried away from FourTrees, Flickerfire at her side. They went home in complete silence. When they reached the camp. Goldenstar jumped onto the Highrock and summoned the Clan.

Icefang had been hoping to go the sleep, but yawned and sat down under the Highrock next to Flickeringfire, who licked her muzzle in greeting.

"We learned at the Gathering that Sorrelstar has been having trouble with the same rogues who killef Tigerfang." Goldenstar declared. Signaling for silence he continued hurriedly. "Sootstar, Sorrelstar, and I agreed that we should work together to drive the rogues away. But Drizzelstar would not comply." He paused to catch his breath. "We have decided that in a quarter moon, we will meet in WindClan territory to drive the rogues away. RiverClan will be joining. Incase the rogues attack sooner, there will be a extra patrol around the WindClan border."

"But what about Drizzelstar? Will he join us for battle?" asked Littlepaw.

"That is a good question." replied Goldenstar, dipping his head to the young apprentice. "I think Sorrelstar is sending a patrol to try and convince them.

"That'll go well." whispered Flickeringfire. Icefang shot him a hurried, amused look.

"We have a quarter moon to prepare for battle!" Goldenstar yowled. "We must reinforce the camp, should the rogues attack. The apprentices and kits must be taught how to defend themsleves. Jetspeed will be incharge of the training program. The apprentices will be assessed."

Icefang saw Shadepaw and Littlepaw exchange excited glances.

Goldenstar searched the crowd until his gaze fell upon where Icefang and Flickeringfire sat. "Icefang, lead a patrol out now. Go and search the WindClan border. Take Flickeringfire, Shadepaw, and Littlepaw." he said.

Icefang nodded and stood up, as did Flickeringfire. Littlepaw and Shadepaw hurried over.

The four cats padded out of the cmap entrance, up towards the ravine. Icefang caught a quick scent of rabbit. Flickeringfire disappeared and returned in moments with a plump rabbit.

"I dont know about you, but I'm hungry!" the tom said. Littlepaw and Shadepaw hurried over and began devouring the rabbit.

"Icefang, dont you want some?" asked Flickeringfire. Icefang shook her head.

All she could think of was the rabbit who had spoken to her and told her the prophecy. The thought of eating a rabbit seemed sick to her. She went over and found herself a nice wood mouse instead.

"You wanted something all to your self." Flickeringfire laughed. Icefang pushed him gently.

The patrol moved on, heading towards the WindClan border. Suddently, Flickeringfire scented the air.

"Get down!" he hissed, crouching low onto the floor. Icefang copied him, as did the apprentices.

"Whats wrong?" whispered Icefang.

Flickeringfire stared at her with eyes wide with fear. "Rogues."

**This chapter was kinda long! I really like writing Shadepaw's POV. I will try and update quicker, but if you reviewed, I'd updare super quick!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry peeps...**

Shadepaw's POV

Every muscle was ready to spring into action. Her fur bristled in fear. Littlepaw pressed close to her. She glanced at Icefang and Flickeringfire, hoping for guidance.

Flickeringfire signaled for silence. She nodded. Silently, they waited. Soon, she could hear two cats walked towards them. They seemed to be arguing.

"The cats are suspecting! Goldenstar already suggested an attack. Get out of WindClan territory!' said the one cat.

"Why should we? None of them know about our plans for the Dark Side of Sunshine. Only one ThunderClan cat evens knows what we look like!" the second cat said.

"Jagged! Who cares if only one cat saw! A cat did! He must be eliminated! And what makes you so sure that knows one knows about the Dark Side of Sunshine?" hissed the first cat.

"Jagged!" gasped Flickeringfire. "Thats the rogue leader!"

"Did you hear that?" said the first voice. Shadepaw exchanged a frightened glance with Littlepaw.

"Hear what, Drizzelstar?" said Jagged.

_Drizzelstar!_ thought Shadepaw with fury. So the ShadowClan leader was in league with the rogues!

"I knew it!" cried Drizzelstar. "Goldenstar's warriors are near! Hurry Jagged, find them before they warn Goldenstar!"

Flickeringfire stirred, his muscles preparing to spring. Shadepaw mimiked him. Two strong cats agaisnt four ThunderClan cats. As the footsteps grew nearer their hiding spot, Flickeringfir flicked his tail.

Shadepaw shot out of her hiding place, as did the other three. Drizzelstar leapt at Flickeringfire, as Jagged went for Icefang.

Shadepaw hurried over to aid Icefang, as Littlepaw went to Flickeringfire. Shadepaw flung onto Jagged's back and would not let go.

Icefang wrestled Jagged to the ground and soon both she-cats were clawing at the rogue leader. A triumphant yowl alerted them that Drizzelstar had fled. Flickeringfire helped them with Jagged. Soon the tom gave up. Icefang released him, and he ran into the trees.

There was silence for a moment. Shadepaw noticed a large scratch around Littlepaw's eye. She gently licked the wound clean.

"We need to warn Goldenstar." said Flickeringfire suddently. "Drizzelstar may launch an attack on ThunderClan."

"Forget ThunderClan." Icefang said, limping forward. "Drizzelstar will probably be sending warriors to try and stop us from getting back to camp. He doesnt want Goldenstar to hear this imformation."

"Well what do we do?" Shadepaw wailed. "How fast can we get to camp wounded like this? And if we do, how soon will we be attacked again?"

"And there's the task of making it back to camp. We'll have to pass the ShadowClan border. _And_ the WindClan. I dont fancy meeting any rogues."Littlepaw studdered.

Flickeringfire paced slowly around, thick in debate. He was torn in two. Half of him said to flee for his life, and the other half told him to do what he could for the others. _Like Icefang. _said a small voice inside his head.

"We have to try." he said finally. "We have to try and make it back to camp."

"Now's as good of a time as any." said Littlepaw, wincing as he jumped to his paws. Shadepaw hurried over to him as the four began the journey back to camp.

"Whats this?" said a voice.

Shadepaw bristled and turned around. She froze. It was Drizzelstar!

"Your outnumbered Drizzelstar!" Flickeringfire growled, forming a circle around the ShadowClan leader.

"Am I?" Drizzelstar smiled. "My warriors are waiting just out of sight. They here my battle cry, they attack your camp."

"Then what do you expect us to do?" Icefang said boldly. "Kindly forget about the plotting we overheard?"

Drizzelstar stepped forward towards Icefang. Shadepaw bristled, but Icefang lashed her tail in annoyance. "It would be a pity indeed if you sister died before delivering her kits." he said softly. Icefang's eyes widened in pure terror.

"How do you know about Commettail?" Shadepaw said courageously. Drizzelstar turned to her now. Littlepaw flanked her.

"I have some unfinished buisness with your mentor, Shadepaw." laughed the leader. He turned to the entire group. "Lets just say I have a little, _allie_ in your camp."

Shadepaw's fur stood on end. Which one of her loyal Clan-mates was in league with this tyrant?

Flickeringfire stepped forward now to meet Drizzelstar. "You still havent named your terms Drizzelstar. Surely, you could just kill us now? Yet you waste your time blabbering..."

Drizzelstar's lips curled into a snarl. "I would be happy to kill you right now. Your Clans musnt know the imformation you overheard.There are, several negotiations..."

"Name your terms." Flickeringfire said.

Drizzelstar smiled. "Join my Clan."

"Not in your life!" Littlepaw hissed.

Drizzelstar pretended not to hear him. "Or flee." he said simply. "Flee and never come back. If you do, I will find you, and I will kill you."

"And if we refuse your terms?" Shadepaw swallowed.

"Unless you want to join StarClan as an apprentice, you'll agree to my terms." he said sharply. "Now, shall I let out my battle cry or not?"

o0o0o0o

Jetspeed slept comfortably and woke with a yawn. He stretched and exited his den. He peered inside the apprentice den. Littlepaw and Shadepaw were not in. He decided to check on them later. Right now, he planned on visiting Commettail.

She purred as he sat down next to her inside the nursery. He stretched himself out beside her.

"Have you brought any fresh-kill with you?" said Commettail eagerly, sniffing hopefully.

Jetspeed purred in amusement. He dropped the rabbit he had been carrying at her paws. She purred in delight and dug into rabbit.

"Jetspeed."

Jetspeed turned. It was Runningspirit, who was looking anxious. Jetspeed hadnt spoken to his friend since the incident before the Gathering. He hurriedly got to his paws and followed his former best friend out of the nursery.

"Runningspirit? Whats wrong?" Jetspeed asked. Runningspirit was looking fearful, and his fear was even detectable from his scent.

"Littlepaw, Shadepaw, Flickeringfire, and Icefang... they arent back yet." Runningspirit replied.

Jetspeed's blood turned to ice. Not only was his apprentice out there, but Icefang, who was Commettail's sister!

"I"m going to find them!" Coldwater said suddently, jumping in. Jetspeed realized that he was also Icefang's brother.

"What?" Runningspirit gasped. "Take someone with you!"

"I'll go!" Jetspeed said instantly, flexing his muscles.

"If you're both going... I might as well." Runningspirit sighed.

"Alright.. I'm going to tell Commettail." Coldwater said, referring to his other sister.

"I'll got speak with Goldenstar." Runningspirit said.

"And I'll go see if I can pick up Shadepaw's scent." Jetspeed said. The three parted. Jetspeed dashed into the apprentice den, carefully trying not to wake Graypaw.

He sniffed Shadepaw's mossy bed. Cold. She had not slept here last night. Fear bit at Jetspeed's heart. There had only been two young warriors and an apprentice with her. If they met some of the rogues...

Five minutes later, Jetspeed was sprinting out the gorse tunnel, flanked by Coldwater and Runningspirit.His mouth was open, trying to tempt in Shadepaw's scent.

"They went this way!" Coldwater said sharply. Jetspeed breathed deeply. His heart twinged. _Flickeringfire! _The patrol had come this way!

They headed in that direction for some time until they reached a bush. There, they smelled something terrible.

"Fear scent.." Runningspirit said. "And ShadowClan.."

"Theres blood over here!" Coldwater said. Jetspeed hurried over and confirmed Coldwater's observations. The patrol had gotten into a fight.

"How many warriors can you scent?" Jetspeed asked.

Coldwater sniffed deeply. "Only one.. but... rogue!" his eyes widened. Jetspeed's blodd churned. Not rogues too.

"But its strange. Their scent trail leaves the battle, and heads back this way. "Runningspirit said. Jetspeed and Coldwater joined the deputy and followed the scent trail.

"Its going back to camp." Coldwater whispered.

Jetspeed tensed. Whatever had happened to the patrol would be soon reveiled. Coldwater broke into a hard sprint and soon Jetspeed lost sight of them. _Oh Shadepaw! Where are you?_

o0o0o0o

Shadepaw glanced at the warriors around here. Icefang had a loook of disgust upon her face. Flickeringfire looked outraged.

"Well?" Drizzelstar said soflty. "Do I have to signal my warriors?"

Flickeringfire sighed. "We will never join you Drizzelstar." he said. "Do what you like."

"ThunderClan are now cowards." Icefang snapped. "We dont go hide from our enemies. Unlike some people, who try and join hell itself for another paw print of the forest."

Drizzelstar spun so quickly that Shadepaw gasped. In a flash he had opened his jaws and leapt at Icefang. Shadepaw let out a cry of distress.

_Dont let him war cry!_ said a voice inside her head. _Dont let the warriors come! _ Shadepaw didnt think twice, but flung herself at Drizzelstar. Icefang wrestled free from the tom's grip. Shadepaw would have cried out loud if her mouth wasnt currently in Drizzelstar's tail.

Drizzelstar's jaws were now free, and he opened them wide, preparing to let out a cry.

The on coming events happened so quickly that Shadepaw could scarcely blink.

Coldwater had appeared out of nowhere, leaping at Drizzelstar. Shadepaw watched in horror as more warriors from ShadowClan came. They must have heard the battle. The cats circled Drizzelstar and Coldwater, blocking them from view.

o00oo00o

"Coldwater! Wait!" Jetspeed yowled. He sprinted over a fallen tree and gasped at the sight infront of him.

ShadowClan warriors were all huddled around something. Shadepaw, Littlepaw, Flickeringfire, and Icefang were staring in horror trying to break inside the circle.

_Where's Coldwater? _he wondered desperatley.

Runningspirt appeared behing him. Jetspeed manged to catch Flickeringfire's eye. Jetspeed nodded.

All at once, the ThunderClan cats launched their attack. ShadowClan fought back. Jetspeed was wrestling with a tabby tom, who was spitting and hissing in his face.

A terrified wailing broke through the air. It had come from Shadepaw! A ShadowClan warrior had grabbed her, and was attempting to flee the battle. Littlepaw got to the warrior first. He had grabbed Shadepaw scruff and had nearly pulled her down when a second warrior grabbed him and the four cats vanished.

Jetspeed was blankly aware of abanonding the warrior he was fighting. He remembered sprinting after where Shadepaw had vanished, nearly flying through the air. He lost the scent.

_No! _cried a voice in his head. He turned wildly around, trying to catch the scent. An eerie wailing came up. It echoed from where the battle had begun.

_What happened? _he thought desperatley. Sadly, he turned back and hurried back to the battle scene. It became apparent then what the ShadowClan warriors had been surrounding.

Icefang wailed out loud again.

"Drizzelstar?" Jetspeed said, his mouth going dry. Flickeringfire nodded.

Icefang wailed pitifully again. Flickeringfire went over and comforted her, murmuring soflty into her ear.

_First Shadepaw and Littlepaw, now this? _Jetspeed though in despair. He stepped forward and gazed into the warrior's eyes that were before him.

Coldwater lay on his side, breath having long since left his body. His eyes were blazing with determination and shock. He was dead.

Icefang's wailing rang out again, in long, rythmic tones. Jetspeed burried his nose into his fur.

_I will avenge your death. _Jetspeed vowed silently.

_I will avenge my fathers death. I will find Shadepaw. _

His eyes gleamed with revenge.

_I will not rest until Drizzelstar and Jagged face justice with StarClan. _

**Its been too long, honsetly, Sorry for the wait.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**I dont own warriors )**

Shadepaw opened her eyes and at first could not remember where she was. Instead of the usual apprentice den inside the safe ThunderClan camp, she felt like she was in a musty tunnel. Shadepaw blinked her eyes, hoping to get a better look at her surroundings. She tried to feel her way out of the tunnel. She nearly tripped over something. It was Littlepaw.

"Littlepaw!" Shadepaw gasped. Littlepaw sat up in a second and flicked his tail.

"Shh!" Littlepaw said warningly. "Dont let the guards here you."

"Where are we?" Shadepaw asked, shivering slightly.

"Those ShadowClan warriors brought us to their camp. We're in a hole, several foxlengths underground." Littlepaw said bitterly.

_A hole! _ Shadepaw thought. _How will we get out of here? _Then a thought struck here. "How come you know where we are, and I dont?" she asked.

Littlepaw gulped. "You went out cold before they brought us here. You didnt wake up at all yesterday. I," Littlepaw stopped, and stared at his paws in embarressment. "I thought you weren't gonna make it."

Shadepaw swatted him playfully. "Stupid furball." she smiled. Littlepaw grinned sheepishly. "Now, how are we gonna get out of here?"

"I've been thinking about that." Littlepaw said bracingly. "I followed this tunnel, and all it does is go up to the surface. I want to keep looking, but I tripped and tore my claw."

Shadepaw winced as she saw blood trickling out of Littlepaw's paw. She bent down to lick it. "The only way to get out is to know our surroundings." Shadepaw said, pausing in her licking. "I'll go up and explore."

"But you just woke up! Shouldn't you rest for a while?" protested Littlepaw.

"I slept all day." retorted Shadepaw. "Look, you rest your paw, and I'll be back before nightfall."

"How do we know when nightfall is." muttered Littlepaw.

"Try to find a cobweb or something while I'm gone. I'll look too." Shadepaw said getting to her feet. Her belly growled with hunger. "When do they feed us?" she asked tensly.

Littlepaw shrugged darkly.

"Be carefull." he called as she retreated down the tunnel.

Shadepaw smiled.

"""""""""""

"We are here to pay respect to our lost warrior and friend, Coldwater." Goldenstar said rythmically. The Clan was essembled around him, and the blueish gray mass of furr that was Coldwater. Icefang was grooming her brother, with Commettail beside her. The queens eyes were drooped and her expression, blank.

"StarClan, you have a new warrior to hunt with tonight." Goldenstar continued. His gazed flicked up to the heavens. "May you except Coldwater with honor, and may he watch over us in death as he always did, in life." The Clan were silent now, all gazing at the Silverpelt, which now had Coldwater.

Goldenstar now looked back to them. "To Coldwater." he said.

"Coldwater!" Icefang cried.

"Coldwater!" Commettail said hoarsely.

"Coldwater." Jetspeed choked.

"Coldwater! Coldwater!" the Clan chanted, as thought they were accepting a new warrior.

Jetspeed glanced down yet again at Coldwater's unmoving form.

_I was too late for you, Coldwater. _he thought with misery. _But I'm not to late for Shadepaw._

""""""""""""""""

Shadepaw finally saw a light that indicated then end of this dark tunnel. She sighed in releif as her pelt felt warmth from the sun for the first time in days.

She stuck her head lightly outside the hole, looking around and taking in her surroundings. They were definatley in the ShadowClan camp. She saw some elder cats gathering at a stump. Across the field, some kits play fought.

"Take that Goldenstar!" One of the kits purred.

Shadepaw was shocked to hear the kits speak of her leader like that. She definatley wasnt in ThunderClan anymore.

She glanced around. The fresh-kill pile was only a few rabbit-lengths away. She quickly glanced around, and then flung out of the hole.

She scooped up a raven a dashed back to the to the hole, hoping that no one saw her. She stumbled down the tunnel and soon found herself at littlepaw's feet.

"You brought _lunch!_" Littlepaw moaned.

"Hey, this is my lunch. Go find your own." Shadepaw said turning away from Littlepaw. She saw that his face looked astonished. "Kidding!" she laughed, turning back to her friend. "You should've seen your face." she purred.

Littlepaw shot her a glance but was too hungry to complain. Without further conversation, they stuffed their faces with the tastey raven. it was gone in a few famished mouthfuls, but it tasted like a delicosy to Shadepaw.

Shadepaw licked her lips when she finished and sighed, grooming her soft fur again.

"So," yawned Littlepaw. "Whats our next step in escape?"

"Now that we're fed, (thanks to me), we should try and tunnel out." she replied.

"_Tunnel out? _You want to _tunnel_ out of here!" gaped Littlepaw.

Shadepaw smiled. "Why not? If they can tunnel us in here, we can tunnel ourselves out. Its the last thing they'll expect." she raised her eyebrows and nodded enthusiastically.

Littlepaw looked slightly like he doubted her sanity. Then, he nodded. "But one thing; we have to be sure to not tunnel right into ther ShadowClan camp. _That_ would be bad."

"No, really." Shadepaw said sarcastically.

"I cant believe we're making small talk while being ShadowClan captives." Littlepaw blurted out.

Shadepaw purred. "Well, it could be a lot worse; We could be _in _the ShadowClan camp."

Littlepaw shuddered. "But being underground makes me feel like a rat!"

"You smell like one too." Shadepaw giggled.

Littlepaw swatted her on the ear.

""""""""""""

Meanwhile, our desperate ThunderClan warrior was thinking about the tourment that his apprentice must be going through right now. If only he knew that at that very moment, the two young cats were laughing and joking about rats.

He paced around the camp. It was all he had done for hours. He had hunted several times, and had brought back half the forest. He had been on three patrols today. And now, in the dead of night, he had offered to guard the camp.

A twig snapped behind him. Jetspeed turned, every muscle tense. He saw nothing. He could hear something moving in the trees. Something was watching him, in the edge of the darkness.

"Is that the one?"

Jetspeed hear the voice, echoing over the silent camp. It was a quiet, moonlight night, with no wind to speak of.

"Yesss."

The hissing voice turned Jetspeed's blood to ice. Reckless hatred grew within him. It was the rogue who had killed his father.

"I know you're out there!" he yowled. "And if you wish to leave with your life, turn away now!" he spat boldly.

He heard laughter.

"Say one more word, and she dies."

"Who?" Jetspeed trembled.

He heard more laughter. Then, a soft, quiet voice called out to him. It was not the voice of the enemy, but it still made his heart stop.

"Jetspeed?" it said softly.

His heart thudding in dread, Jetspeed recalled the voice of Commettail.

**Dun dun dun.. Sorry for the wait folks! Another chapter will be up soon!**

**Reviews make me sing showtunes.**

**Random.**

**Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**I dont own warriors. **

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. There will only be three or four more chapters of this story!!! Brace your selves.**

Shadepaw knew that she and Littlepaw needed to get out quickly. They had been digging their tunnel for what seemed like Moons, though Shadepaw realized it must have only been a few hours.

She wished she could say they had made progress, but the truth was that she had no idea how far they had tunneled. Littlepaw had estimatd that they would have to go about 10 fox lengths to get out of the camp.

"How much farther?" she panted, digging her tired paws into the dirt infront of her. She was dreaming of the ThunderClan apprentice den, and a plump rabbit.

"I think we can start digging up now." Littlepaw replied, his voice a bare whisper.

If Shadepaw was weak, it was nothing compared to Littlepaw. His torn claw had only just stopped bleeding, yet he still had to use the paw to dig at the dirt. They had found some cobweb, but Shadepaw had a worry that the injury was going to get infected if they stayed in this hole any longer.

She wanted to feel wind on her face, and trees. A ThunderClan cat without trees is like a fish out of water.

Shadepaw directed her paws upward, and began to tunnel up. She hoped that they didn't plan on tunneling up at a tree or anything. That would be really unlucky.

And then, somthing miraculous happened.

Shadepaw stuck her paw deep into the dirt, and felt a breeze. Light poured into the tunnel.

"Littlepaw! We're almost out!"

"""""""

Jetspeed had gone rigged where he stood. His mate, his mate who was currently close to having their kits, was being held captive by the same murderous rogue who had killed his father.

"Let her go." he said, his neck fur bristling, making him look twice his side.

Jagged laughed. "Not so easily." he hissed. "Why don't we have a little trade?"

Jetspeed stared at him, anger boling his blood.

"You leave the Clan, and never come back." Jagged snarled.

Jetspeed felt his blood, which was already icy, freeze over again. How could he leave his Clan? He had lived here all his life, and was in the prime of his warrior career. Where would he go?

But he knew that he would give up anything to ensure Commettail's safety, even if it meant giving up his life.

"And you'll let her go?" Jetspeed whispered.

He was hoping that someone in the camp would wake up. Anyone. An elder, and appretnice, Dawningsun, Goldenstar. Someone had to wake up!

"of course." hissed Jagged, his voice like an adder at snakerocks.

"Then I'll leave." Jetspeed said, a plan forming in his mind. "Goodbye Commettail." he said, trying his best to sound as though he would never see her again. He shot another threatening glance at Jagged, and then turned towards the gorse tunnel.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watch Jagged release Commettail who feld instantly to the nursery. The second she was safely inside, Jetspeed leapt around, thankful that his black fur camoflouged him from Jagged.

In heartbeats, he was infront of the nursery entrance, protecting Commettail.

"ThunderClan! Enemies! Awake! Attack!" He roared, letting out a warriors cry and leaping at Jagged.

The first cat Jetspeed saw was Flickeringfire, looking as though he thought Jetspeed had been joking. His eyes widened as he saw jagged, and the other rogues who were now slinking into the camp.

He let out a cry and attacked.

More warriors were outside now. Jetspeed saw Runningspirit battled two rogues, spitting visously. icefang was clawing angerly at a tom rogue, crying 'Coldwater! Coldwater!'. The young warrior Shallowpond was battled a tom twice his size. goldenstar was fighting bravely as well.

But Jetspped paid little attention. He was only focussed on Jagged, and inflicting as much pain as possible on the cat who had killed his father, his fellow warrior, aided to the capture of his apprentice, and threatened his mate.

But there was something different about this fight. Usually, Jetspeed fought until the oposing warrior retreated. But this time, a reckless rage took over him.

_I'm going to kill you Jagged. _Jetspeed thought, sinking his teeth into the rogue's neck.

""""

Shadepaw felt like screaming her thanks to StarClan as she lifted herslef out of the tunnel. They were free at last!

She reached her paw down and lifted Littlepaw out. The tom cat purred at the grass between his toes. It sure felt better then dirt.

"I'd give up every Gathering for the rest of my life if StarClan could zapus home." Shadepaw whispered.

Littlepaw laughed. "I'd just go for water." he teased.

Shadepaw glanced around. "I think we're... a little away from the Thunderpath." she observed.

Littlepaw tasted the air. Shadepaw followed suit, tasting the acrid scent of the Twoleg monsters. She had never felt so happy to smell Twolegs.

"Lets go!"

The two apprentices leaped away, soon infront of the Thunderpath. Shadepaw bristled. She hated Thunderpaths.

"Is this your first time crossing?" Littlepaw asked.

"No." Shadepaw swallowed. "Jetspeed took me to Highstones before the rogues attacked."

Littlepaw nodded, obiously sensing her discomfort. He pressed himself agaisnt her in a comforting matter. "We'll cross together." he promised.

Shadepaw nodded, her eyes blazing with determination.

"GO!" yowled Littlepaw.

Shadepaw leapt onto the Thunderpath, feeling the scratchy turf with disgust. Her heart skipped a beat as a Monster in the next lane thundered by, ruffling her fur. She made a leap of faith and landed.

She was back in ThunderClan!

But she turned around, suddently terrifed.

"Littlepaw?" she cried. "Where are you?"

She had not seen him since the monster ran past her.

_Oh Littlepaw.._

"""""

It was nearly dawn when the majoriy of the rogues had left. Jetspeed was still battling Jagged, bleeding from many wounds but still determined no the less to kill the murderous tom.

Jagged eas strong, and he soon pinned Jetspeed to the ground. Jetspeed braced himself for the fatal bite, but it never came. Icefang and Flickeringfire charged towards him, flushing the rogue out of camp.

Jetspeed struggled to his feet, his muscles screaming in protest. He ben to lick a pound on his flank, that was still stinging.

He saw Dawningsun making her way out of the nursery, and his heart thudded. Had one of the rogues hurt Commettail?

"Dawnignsun!" he gasped, standing beside the medince cat.

The she-cat flicked her tail over his nose, silencing him. "Your kits are beautiful." she purred.

Jetspeed stopped dead in his tracks. "You mean..." he trailed off. Dawningsun led out a purr of amusement, and then nodded.

"I'll bring you some marigold!" she called, as he darted into the nursery.

Commettail was peacefully on her side, and three squirming kits suckled at her belly. jetspeed softened at the sight of them. He padded over to his mate's side and rasped his tongue over her ear.

"jetspeed!" she smiled, looking between him and then kits.

"They're.. beautiful." Jetspeed said quietly.

There were two stormy gray kits, that looked like Commetail's sister Icefang. One of the other was a blue-gray, a copy of Commettail. The smallest was a black kit, identical to Jetspeed. The final was a white kit, reminding Jetspeed painingly of Coldwater.

_Five kits.._ he thought, his eyes tearing with joy. _Five!_

Commetail pointed her nose at the smallest black one. "A she-kit." she said proudly. "Let's name her.. Darkkit."

Jetspped nodded, curling next to his mate. "The blue-gray should be... Mistykit." he whispered, touching his second daughter softly with his tail.

Commettail let out an exausted pur. "The rest are toms, except the white one."

_Three she-cats and two toms!_ He thought proudly.

"The bigger gray one... how about Stormykit?" Commettail suggested.

"I like it." Jetspeed nodded. "And the other gray one... Night kit."

Commettail softened as she looked at the white kit. The last she-kit.

"Waterkit." she said quietly.

Jetspeed nodded. "Coldwater would have loved it." he said solemnly, touching nose briefly to each of the five kits' fur.

Dawningsun came in with some borage for Commettail, and marigold for Jetspeed's side. He didn't even notice the pain that shot through him.

"Dawningsun!"

Flickeringfire darted into the nursery, his eyes wide with terror.

"Its Goldenstar!" he panted. "I think he's dying!"

**Dun dun dun... what will happen to Littlepaw? And Goldenstar?**

**This update will be faster, I promise.**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**I told ya so !**

**dont own warriors!**

Shadepaw stared around in shock as the first flickers of dawn came over the horizon. Where was Littlepaw?

It was still too dark to see the entrie Thunderpath, but she couldn't make out his tabby figure. She debated if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Littlepaw!" she cried, desperatley.

No response.

"Littlepaw!" she wailed, begging for the apprentice to yell back to her, but even more praying to StarClan that a monster had not claimed him.

"Shadepaw!"

Shadepaw spun around, relaxing instantly as she spotted Littlepaw scampering towards, only limping slightly from his torn claw.

"Oh Littlepaw!" she cried, running over and pressing her muzzle agaisnt his. She then held back, embarresed.

"Whats wrong?" laughed Littlepaw.

"I couldn't find you!" Shadepaw cringed. "I thought..." she lowered her voice to a mere whisper. "I thought a monster got you!"

Littlepaw's eyes softened. He stepped over and licked her ear. "I'm fine." he said soothingly, brushing her flank with his tail.

Shadepaw nodded, calming back down and taking in their situation. "Let's get back to camp." she said quietly.

Littlepaw nodded and the two apprentices padded silently in the direction of camp, unaware that soon, a party of rogues would be heading straight for them.

""""

"Don't just stand here!" Commettail hissed. "Go!"

Jetspeed and Dawningsun raced out of the nursery, with Flickeringfire taking the lead. Jetspeed's heart was going painfully fast. Goldenstar had been leader since before he was kitted. What would ThunderClan be like without him?

The ThunderClan leader lay on his side, blood flowing freely from a wound on his neck. Dawninsun was darting into her clump of ferns, coming back in moments with cob webs, marigold, and poppy seeds.

Runningspirit was watching from a distance, a terrified look in his eyes. Despite their recent arguments, Jetspeed knew that his friend needed him. He padded over to the ginger tom.

"Is he..." Runningspirit whispered, unable to finish the sentence.

Jetspeed shook his head. "No." he murmured quietly. "He's still hear."

Runningspirit let out a shaky sigh. "He can't die Jetspeed." he said. His deep hazel eyes met Jetspeed's and he was shocked to see that they were deep with fear. "I can't be leader! I never should have been chosen for deputy!"

Jetspeed touched his nose to his friend's muzzle, trying reasure him. He tried to think of something to take the deputy's mind of the dying cat infront of them.

"Guess who's the father of five kits?" Jetspeed said after a few moments.

"_Five?_" Runningspirit gaped, his eyes huge with pride.

Jetspeed nodded. "We're gonna be needing a lot of mentors for them."

Jetspeed found it strange that in the fast few moons, he and Runningspirit had grown farther and farther apart. Now, they were brought otgether in a time of tragedy.

"You really mean that?" Runningspirt said slowly.

Jetspeed nodded."I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather choose."

Runningspirit gave a small smile. "I've been a really mousebrain that last few moons Jetspeed-"

"Don't worry about it." Jetspeed smiled.

"I'm sorry about your dad.. and Shadepaw." Runningspirit mewed.

Before Jetspeed had a chance to reply, their came a wail from the clearing infornt of them. The two toms turned to looked at a mournful looking Dawningsun.

"Goldenstar is dead."

"""""

Shadepaw and Littlepaw were so tired, that Shadepaw could barely scent the rogues.

It was a good thing Littlepaw did.

"Quick!" he hissed. "In that bush!"

The two apprentices hurled themselves into a nearby bush, and Shadepaw felt her heart beat faster and faster as she heard hurried footsteps. Soon, several rogues came into view. She could see their wounds, and realized that they must have attack the camp!

Littlepaw pressed himself agasint her, and Shadepaw saw in his eyes that he would protect her from any of these rogues. But Shadepaw realized that most of the rogues were too busy in fleeing than in trying to scent the occasional pair of apprentices.

And then, the rogues were gone.

"Let's go." Littlepaw whispered, peering out of the bush.

The two apprentices hurled out of their bush and ran. Shadepaw vowed herself not to turn back, because she was afraid that she would see the rogues giving chase to them. She would not let herself get captured again. She would fight.

When they reached the ravine, Shadepaw let herself relax and brought her sprint down to a walk, which turned into a limp. She felt dead on her paws, and wanting nothing more then to be in the apprentice and sleep for a moon. Possibley two moons.

She stepped into camp, and was shocked by what she saw.

"""

The Clan cried in protest. Runningspirit was trembling at Jetspeed's side. Jetspeed and his friend walked over to their dead leader, their heads bent in grief.

Jetspeed buried his head into Goldenstar's battle worn, ragged pelt. He felt like the very Oaks of FourTrees had been ripped down. What was ThunderClan without Goldenstar.

"Go on Runnignspirit! You're our leader now." said and elder, Dreamcloud.

Runningspirit slowly made his way onto the Highrock, hsi tail dragging in defeat. Jetspeed felt so sorry for his friend, who didn't want to be leader.

"Let us all bow are heads and give praise for the life of Goldenstar, who now hunts with StarClan." he mewed quietly.

All the Clan bowed their heads in silence for several moments.

"Goldenstar!" Runningspirit choired after a while.

"Goldenstar! Goldenstar!" The Clan echoed.

Jetspeed joined in, frozen with grief. His gaze drifted over to the gorse tunnel. He saw it twitch.

At first, the warrior thought it was more rogues. But no, it was the very two cats that Jetspeed thought were lost to him.

Littlepaw and Shadepaw.

**Okay! Next chapter will probably be the last one!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

Jetspeed darted away from Goldenstar, his grief replaced by joy as his apprentice came home safely.

"Shadepaw!" he cried happily.

"Jetspeed!" Shadepaw's voice was weak, but sounded happy and relieved. He pressed his muzzle briefly agaisnt hers, and then Littlepaw's.

Shadepaw's eyes suddently grew huge. "Is that.. Goldenstar?" she asked, twitched her tail towards where the Clan esembled around Goldenstar.

"Rogues attacked us." Jetspeed said grimly. The two apprentices faces were deeply remorsful as they followed Jetspeed to give their final goodbyes.

"Goodbye Goldenstar." he heard Shadepaw mutter quietly. "I'll always look up to you."

Littlepaw said nothing, only sinking his black muzzle into Goldenstar's fur, grief choking him.

Runningspirirt was back on the Highrock, preparing a speech.

"As you all know," the ginger tom meowed. "We are to meet RiverClan and WindClan on the moor tomorrow, where we are to take on the rogues."

There were a few yowls agrement. Jetspeed knew each cat would fight twice as hard tomorrow in their leader's memory.

"I will not travel to Highstones until these rogues are put to justice!" Runningspirit declared.

Jetspeed yowled his agrement; they needed every warrior they had, and Runningspirit was one of the best in the Clan. And they would need their medicine cat, for cats were _going_ to get hurt.

"We honor Littlepaw and Shadepaw, who excaped their captur in ShadowClan." he continued. "They are too young to recieve their warrior names, but we honor them nonethless!"

"Littlepaw! Shadepaw! Littlepaw! Shadepaw!" the Clan choroused. Jetspeed joined in enthusiastically. Shadepaw smiled around nervously. Littlepaw was expresionles. Jetspeed noticed that one of his paws was bleeding, like a claw had been torn.

"Dawningsun." he said, turning to the she-cat at his side. "Littlepaw looks injured." The ginger medicine cat instantly went over to examine Littlepaw, and the two cats lfet for the ferns. Shadepaw came over to sit beside Jetspeed.

"When I recieve my nine lives," Runningspirit continued. "Graypaw and Shallowpaw will recieve their warrior names."

Two apprentices beside Icefang exchanged excited glances.

"but now, despite recent events, it is time for Spottedkit to become an apprentice.'

the started kit, who was Shadekit's sister, scampered over besdie her leader. "Until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Spottedpaw." He flicker his tail out as his chosen warrior. "Flickeringfire, you will be a mentor to Spottedpaw."

The two touched noses, Flikceringfire looking excited about trained a new apprentice.

"Before we begin our vigil with Goldenstar, there is one more announcement I'd like to make." Runningspirit voice grew more serious. "Normally, I would wait to appoint the deputy until I recieve my name, but ThunderClan needs a leader and deputy to lead them into battle tomorrow."

He paused.

"I say this before the body of Goldenstar, who will see and aprove my choice." His gaze rested on Goldenstar for a moment. "Jetspeed will be the deputy of ThunderClan."

Jetspeed was aware of Shadepaw purring beside him, and Flickeringfire coming over to congradulate him. He gazed up at Runningspirirt, and saw how much the ginger tom looked like a leader. He was, the best choice to lead the Clan.

"I, along with Dawningsun, will sit vigil with Goldenstar, and tomorrow we will bury him before we set off and drive these rogues from our territory for good!"

The whole Clan yowled its agreement.

Jetspeed stepped forward to where Runningspirirt and Dawningsun were preparing for their vigil.

"I'll join you." he said.

Runningspirit shook his head. "you're wounded," he said, pointed towards the wound on Jetspeed's flank. "I need my best warrior in fit shape for tomorrow."

Jetspeed nodded, and dipped his head to Runningspirit. This simple gesture made the ginger tom infront of him wince.

"You don't bow to anyone Jetspeed." he said quietly.

Jetspeed was struck, and he turned sharply, saying another goodbye to Goidenstar.

_You were a noble leader. _he thought. _Please give me the strength to take care of your Clan._

"""

Shadepaw ventured into the nursery, eager to meet her mentor's kits. She was shocked when she saw _five_ of them. What a large litter!

"Hello Shadepaw. Have you seen Jetspeed?" Commettail asked.

"He's talking to Runningspirirt." Shadepaw said, gesturing with his tail towards the clearing. "He's the new deputy!"

Commettail let out a satisfied pur. "He deserves it." She glanced up. "Oh, forgive me! Thank goodness you're alright. Did the ShadowClan cats hurt you?"

"No." Shadepaw said, exmbaressment creeping up her tail. "You're kits are beautiful! Do they have names?"

Commettail nodded. "Darkkit." she rested her tail a the smallest kit, a copy of Jetspeed. "Waterkit." she gestured to a white, strikingly farmiliar kit. "Stormykit, Nightkit," she pointed to two deep gray kits. "And Mistykit." a blue-gray.

"Wonderful names." Shadepaw complimented.

"Shadepaw?"

She turned, it was Jetspeed.

"Littlepaw's been asking for you." he murmured.

Shadepaw nodded, bidding Commettail goodbye. Jetspeed stopped her on the way out.

"Get some sleep." he said sternly, a slight smile on his lips. "I'll get some combat training with you at sunhigh."

Shadepaw smiled gratefully.

"""

"So you're the deputy now?"

Jetspeed nodded at Commettail.

"What's wrong?" the she-cat asked. Jetspeed smiled, Commettail could always tell when something was bothering him.

"Its... Runningspirit."

"I thought you made up?"

"We did." Jetspeed said hastily. "its just..." he let out a long sigh. "I dont think he wants to be leader."

Commettail blinked. "Give him some time." she said gently. "Goldenstar is _dead._ Its going to take _all of us _some getting used to."

Jetspeed nodded. "I have to go work on some combat with Dustpaw and Littlepaw." he said. He bent over his mate and licked her ear. He staring fondily at the kits, and then left.

"Dustpaw! Littlepaw!" he called into the apprentice den. The two toms shot up instantly. Shadepaw, Spottedpaw, Shallowpaw, and Graypaw were stil sleeping. Spottedpaw was not going to be taken into battle, seeing as it was her first day as an apprentice!

Littlepaw was not limping at all, and determination glowed in his gaze. Jetspeed led the apprentices to the training hollow, then turned to face them.

"Who wants to go first?" he asked. The wound on his side gave a small twitch, but her ignored it.

"I will." Littlepaw said, getting infront of Jetspeed and stretching .

"""

Shadepaw rose, giving her muscles a stretch. She felt so much better after her rest. The gray apprentice prodded her sister awake, and the two she-cat exited the den.

"Shadepaw, Spottedpaw!"

They turned. It was Flickeringfire, weaving his way over. Goldenstar's body had been moved to his den, but it would return to the clearing when it was time to sit his vigil.

"How about some hunting?" he asked. "We can give Spottedpaw a bit of a tour of the territory!"

Shadepaw itched to go with them, but she couldn't. "Jetspeed wants me for combat training at sunhigh." she explained, flicking her tail upwards, where the sun had reached the center of the sky.

Flickeringfire nodded. "Maybe I'll go help him. There are six apprentice to spar with!"

The three cats made their way to the training hollow. Jetspeed was batllng Dustpaw, whilst Littlepaw and Graypaw sparred nearby. Shallowpaw was watching intently.

"Shallowpaw!" Flickingfire called. "Why don't you spar with Shadepaw?"

The two apprentices advanced, and Shadepaw could here Flickeringfire instructing Spottedpaw.

There fights lasted for a long time, Shadepaw moving fro Shallowpaw, to Graypaw, and to Jetspeed. Spottedpaw stayed mostly with Flickeringfire, though at the end of practice she was allowed to go with Shadepaw.

"""

"Okay everyone!" Jetspeed said, as they walked into the camp. "Icefang, take Graypaw, Flickeringfire, and Spottedpaw on a hunting patrol. Head for Sunningrocks, and the RiverClan border."

The four cats he had named nodded and exited the gorse tunnel.

He glanced around. "I'm taking a patrol to check on the ShadowClan border."

whispers broke out around him.

"Shallowpaw, and... Frozenstream. You can join me." He nodded to Shallowpaw, and a sliver tabby she-cat.

The ShadowClan border, thank StarClan, was quiet, at the patrol returned to camp unchallenged. It was nearly sundown, and time for Goldenstar's vigil.

Jetspeed and Runningspirit disappeared into Goldenstar's den, and gently took the old leader outside for his vigil.

The Clan dipped their heads and formed two lines on either side of their leader's body. One by one, they made their way to Goldenstar, saying their last goodbye's and grooming his pelt until it shined.

Runningspirit jumped onto the Highrock again. "Tomorrow, " he declared. "We will take on the rogues. I will be taking Icefang, Flickeringfire, Jetspeed, Frozenstream, Birchleaf, Honeystem, Bloomingpelt, Shallowpaw, Graypaw, and Dustpaw."

Shadepaw and Littlepaw raised their voices in protest. "We can fight!" Shadepaw growled.

Runningspirit dipped his head to the apprentices. "I know you can, but you are still recovering from you capture. And don't forget- someone has to guard the camp while we're gone."

Jetspeed froze at the though of Commettail.

"Rabbitears." he said, flicking his tail at a tabby tom with .. slightly large ears. "You will be incharge of camp."

The tom nodded.

The Clan yowled their agreement, and then moved off to their dens. Jetspeed moved his gaze to the sky.

_This is it. _he thought. _This is the one battle for our freedom. Losing is not an option._

But he shivered.

_You may not have the choice. _

**Okay.. I lied. there will be ONE more chapter! I'm thinking about a sequel (gasp).**

**Please review! I'd love to know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**This is it! The final chapter! **

**As always.. I dont own anything.**

Jetspeed awoke from the warriors den the next morning, blinking as the bright sun filled his eyes. Something about the sun seemed... unreal. Something.. different.

His thoughts were interupted as Dreamcloud, Glisteningfur and Silverclaw made their way to the middle of camp, where Runningspirit and Dawningsun had made their vigil.

The Clan essembled aroun the elders, all dipping their heads as their leader was born past them. Sharp pains of grief stabbed at his heart as he thought Goldenstar's tail trailing in the dust.

And then he was gone.

Jetspeed made his way over to the fresh kill pile, grabbing a vole. HE carried it into the nursery, hoping to find Commettail awake. She was.

"Hey." she purred.

Jetspeed nodded, setting down the vole and taking a small bite from it.

"When are you leaving?" she asked, her voice taking a tragic turn.

"A few minutes I suppose." Jetspeed said quietly, pushing the rest of the vole to Commettail.

"Jetspeed.. you have to be careful." she told him.

Jetspeed smiled. "I always am."

Commettail still looked uncertain. Jetspeed thought, for a minute, what would happen if he didn't return from this battle. Commettail would be greifstricked. His mother would have a fit. And the kit would grow up without a father.

He shook his head. He_would_ return from this battle. He would!

He heard, outside, Runningspirit yowl for the Cats that were going to battle to prepare to leave. He bent over and licked Commettail's muzzle, pusaing and just breathing in her sweet scent. He then bent down and licked each of their kits. Pausing at the entrance of the nursery, he gave Commettail one last, long look.

And then he was gone.

"""

Shadepaw watched as the battling cats esembled around the Highrock. Jetspeed was padding over to her.

"Can I ask you a favor?" her mentor asked. She nodded. "Guard the nursery for me."

Shadepaw smiled. "I'll get Littlepaw to help me."

Jetspeed bent over and licked her ear. "You know Shadepaw, you'll be a warrior before newleaf. And thats a promise."

Shadepaw stared at her mentor in deep admiration.

Runingspirit was back on the Highrock, his expression was blank and closed.

"Cats of ThunderClan," he began. "We now leave to join in battle with RiverClan and WindClan, to drive these rogues from our home!"

The Clan yowled its agreement.

"There will be no patrols, and no hunting until we return." He flicked at the mostly full fresh-kill pile. "I ask all remaining warriors, apprentices, and elders to STAY ALERT! We don't know if the rogues, or ShadowClan will attack us." He flicked his tail at where the elders had burried Goldenstar. "they've done it before."

A soft murmur of agreement came from the Clan.

And then, the patrol was gone.

"""

Icefang stodd beside Flickeringfire, her insides squirming. There were two patrols, one led my Runningspirirt, the other by Jetspeed. They were in Jetspeed's patorl, along with Graypaw an Shallopaw.

Flickeringfire glanced at Jetspeed before crossing the WindClan border. The deputy nodded, his face grim.

The five ThunderClan cats crossed the border, all of them aware that the battle of their lives was about to begin.

Sootstar and his patrol of RiverClan cats were waiting, dipping their heads to Runningspirirt as he approached. The two ThunderClan patrol combined, with Runningspirirt and Jetspeed at the front. Soon, Sorrelstar's patrol came into view, all staring at eh ThunderClan cats.

"Where is Goldenstar?" asked Sootstar.

Runningspirit bowed his head. "We were attacked by rogues two nights ago. Goldenstar now hunts with StarClan."

Gasps broke out from the WindClan and RiverClan cats.

"WindClan grieves for him." Sorrelstar said, declining her head.

"As does RiverClan." Sootstar replied solemnly.

"I will travel to Highstones when the battle has been won." Runningspirit said boldly. "And Jetspeed has been chosen as my deputy."

The two leaders muttered their congradulations to Jetspeed, who nodded, still with closed look on his face.

The ThunderClan cats took their position beside RiverClan, and Runningspirit and Jetspeed stood upfront with the other leaders and deputies.

"Let Jagged and his followers come forward!" Sorrelstar roared. "It is time for you to face justice!"

Slowly, several lithe, muscular shapes came onto the moor, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

Icefang took a sharp intake of breath. Flickeringfire pressed himself against her.

The battle had begun.

"""

Jetspeed's eyes narrowed as the rogues came into view. He felt the RiverClan cats gasp, this being their first glimpse of the murderous cats. Jagged was in front, a triumphant smile on his face.

"You come to fight." he sneered."But you will not win! My cats have no quarrel with you! We wish to live in your territory, and only seek revenge on one cat." He paused. "Jetspeed!"

Jetspeed felt all eyes on him, but he stepped forward, so he was face to face with Jagged, and now in lead of all the Clan cats. He glared at Jagged, trying to renonmce the temptaion to rip off his tail.

"These are StarClan's forests." he said calmy. "If you do not follow their code, leave. There is other land suitable for you."

Jagged let out a snarl. "I don't want other land! And I _dont_ grovel to _StarClan_," he spat out the word venomously. "Like you, forest fool."

Jetspeed dipped his head, trying to keep his cool. "Then you leave us no choice." He turned back to the other leaders, who were all gaping at him. "Cats of StarClan, ATTACK!"

Jetspeed hurled himself at Jagged, but the tom easily dodged him, heading over to one of the other leaders. Jetspeed found himself in combat with a pair of rogue she-cats, their pelts a ginger color.

But the she-cats were no match for Jetspeed. Even together, they could not overtake him. Finally, when Jetspeed sank his teeth into one of their legs, the turned tail and fled, deepi into ShadowClan territory. He snarled at them until they left.

He spotted Sootstar, the brave RiverClan leader, in a circle of two strong toms. One was holding him down, while the other went for his throat. Jetspeed shivered. These cats were not here to fight. They were here to kill.

With a cry of rage, he threw himself on the cat at Sootstar's throat. Caught unawres, the rogue was knocked straight off his paws. Sootstar leapt to his feet, attacking the other tom. Jetspeed was statifsied that the RiverClan leader was safe, and focussed on driving out this tom the same way he had driven out the she-cats.

"Jetspeed, we need you over here!"

Jetspeed gave the rogue other bite to the shoulder, which sent him fleeing through the mob of cats. He turned to see Icefang, who was gesturing madly towards a group of rogues, maybe three, were maulding Flickeringfire.

Fear stabbed at him. Flickeringfire had been his apprentice, and was a noble ThunderClan warrior. He growled ferousiously and leapt at one of the toms, icefan at his side. He watched in dismay as Flickeringfire fought to get up, a deep wound in his shoulder slowing him down.

The cat at Flickeringfire's neck gave a sudden dry. Dustpaw, the young ThunderClan apprentice, had attatched himself onto his back and was not letting go. Together, Dustpaw and Jetspeed drove the tom away.

Jetspeed bent over to Flickeringfire, praying that StarClan had not taken him. The found to his shoulder looked deep, but not fatal. A blow to the head from one of the toms had knocked him silly, but he was able to struggle to his feet.

"I'll take him home." Icefang said, easing him to lean on her shoulder.

Jetspeed knew that on a regular day, Flickeringfire would have protested, but now, he was too gravely wounded to care.

He nodded. "And Icefang," he said, have regretting his descion. "When you get there, send Littlepaw and Shadepaw to battle. We need all the help we can get."

"""

Shadepaw sat at the entry to the nursery, her dark gray belt blending in with the rough floor. Littlepaw was at her side. Within the camp, there was no sign of conversation, or relaxsation. Everyone was only thinking that their Clanmates were fighting for their freedom now, and that some would probably die.

And the fact that they could be invaded at any moment.

As the thought crossed Shadepaw's mind, a rustle was heard from the gorse tunnel. The apprentice look up, her nexk fur rising. Were they getting attacked?

Rabbitears stepped forward, his fur fluffed up so he looked twice his size. Littlepaw and Shadepaw straightened up, preparing to defend the nursery from the unseen threat.

"We need help over here!"

The voice was not from an enemy rogue, or a ShadowClan cat. It was Icefang! The blue-gray she-cat sounded desperate, and as she entered the camp, Shadepaw knew why.

Flickeringfire, the brave, loyal, ThunderClan warrior, was leaning heavily on her shoulder, his eyes closed. A deep wound that stretched from his ear to have way down his forepaw made Shadepaw recoil.

"Da-Dawningsun!" she blurted. The ginger medicine stuck her head out, and her eyes widened in terror as she saw the gravely wounded tom. She hurried over and helped Icefang to move the tom into her den.

A few moments later, Icefang exited.

"Shadepaw, Littlepaw." she said, nodding at the two apprentices. "I'll guard the nursery. Jetspeed has summoned you to battle."

Shadepaw felt a flicker of anticipation, which was covered by fear. What kind of battle was it, that could send back cats as gravely wounded as Flickeringfire.

Littlepaw stuck his gaze on her. "Our Clanmates need us!" he yowled. Shadepaw nodded, and the two apprentices sprinted to the gorse tunnel.

"""

Icefang sat in the medicine cat's den, her eyes deep with worry. Dawningsun had given her some marigold for a wound on her flank, but that was not bothering her.

Flickeringfire was in a mossy bed, his injured side facing upward so that it was pratically staring at Icefang. The tom had gone unconsious almost as soon as he was laid down.

Dawningsun was bent infront of him, pressing cobwebs and marigold onto his wounds.

"Fetch me some moss, with water on it." the medicine cat said sharply. Icefang scampered away to the ravine, and came back with the water.

"Start trickling it down his throat- thats it. We need to get him reydrayted."

Icefang did as the medicine cat instructed, hoping to get a response from Flickeringfire.

A pair of green eyes met hers, and she gasped as Flickeringfire feebly opened his eyes.

"""

Darkness.

Thats what surprised Jetspeed. One moment he had been sweating from his dark pelt in the sunshine, the next he was shivering in the dark. What had happened? It was not nearly sundown? Where was the sunshine.

Cats were screaming. The rogue Jetspeed had been battling had disappeared. He could not recognize friend from foe in the darkness.

"It is the Dark side of Sunshine!" called a cat.

"Our plans are ruined- flee!" called another.

And as suddently as the darkness came, it left. Jetspeed could see that most of the rogues were fleeing, though a few still remained. The deputy looked around, trying to locate Runningspirit.

A jult to his stomach told him to run. Jagged was bent over a lump of ginger fur, his teeth stuck deep in the cat's throat. Jetspeed hurled himself at the rogue leader, and knew that this time, he would not let go.

Jagged fought back harshly, and Jetspeed knew that the tom was strong enough to kill him. Jetspeed had gone weak from wound and from seeing his friend so gravely injured.

Jagged pinned him down, and Jetspeed braced himself for the deathly blow. But instead, Jagged cursed in pain. Jetspeed took this to his advantage and pushed the leader off him, only to come face to face with Littlepaw and Shadepaw.

He didn't take a moment to give them more then a feeble nod. He was back at Jagged, sinking his teeth into the cat's throat.

And for the first time in his life, Jetspeed felt a cat go limp in his paws.

Jagged was dead!

Jetspeed took no time for celebration. In a moment he was at Runningspirirt's side, his heart thudding to a stop as he saw how deep the neck wound was. His friend was dying, before he even recieved his nine lives from StarClan.

"Jetspeed.." Runningspirirt said faintly.

"Shh." Jetspeed said, blinking back tears.

"There is nothing you can do Jetspeed." The leader's voice was calm. "i am going to StarClan."

"No!" yowled Jetspeed. "You can't give up!" He reached for a leaf, and pressed it agaisnt the great wound that had not stopped bleeding.

"Dont you see Jetspeed?" Runningspirtit said, a small smile creeping upon his lips. "You were the right cat all along. Seeing the way you spoke to Jagged- before the battle- we all knew."

"K-knew what?" Jetspeed swallowed.

Another smile came to Runningspirirt's lips, and it did not go away. "That you are the rightful leader of ThunderClan."

Jetspeed felt himself grow weak.

"You will a brilliant leader," Runningspirit went on, his voice growing feeble. "A better leader then I would have ever been."

"Runningspirit.." Jetspeed choked.

"Please, Jetspeed." his friend's voice was pleading. "Remember me as I was before I became deputy."

"I will." Jetspeed vowed. "I'll never forget you."

A final smile crept on the ginger cat's face, and for a moment Jetspeed thought that his friend would get up.

"Goodbye, Jetstar." he said, his voice coming in painful rasps. And then his body jerked once, before going very still.

Jetspeed sunk his nose into the dead cat's muzzle, feeling the last warmth of life leave him.

"Goodbye Runningspirit." he said softly. "I will do my best to lead the Clan you loved so much."

"It'll be okay." Shadepaw said from behind him.

Jetspeed flashed her a smile.

"This time, I know it will."

**The end...**

**I might to a sequel, entilted 'The Dark Side of the Moon.'**

**if you want it, tell me in your review!**


End file.
